


Beautifully Marked

by PotatoCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Freckles, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, M/M, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, its not described tho, past bullying, slight injury, yamaguchi/hinata could be taken platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCries/pseuds/PotatoCries
Summary: The team notices something about Hinata. Yamaguchi does not react well.





	Beautifully Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I had to get it out. I've seen so many fanarts and fics of Hinata with freckles, and I just wanted to write about how Yamaguchi would react.

“You’re quiet today. Did something happen?”

“No, nothing at all. Just thoughtful I guess. Still, thanks for asking Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi _wasn’t_ just thoughtful. He felt like a shaken bottle of soda. That meant it was a bad day. He frowned. If he could get past this day without having an attack he was going to be grateful. But he knew that the cap would be opened eventually. He just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Hinata -like the dumbass he was- decided he could drink a carton of milk in one go. While he was an idiot, he wasn’t Kageyama. So he choked and spilled all of it. He took his shirt off and while he was searching his bag for a spare, Nishinoya the Genius realized something.

“Hinata, you have freckles!”

Yamaguchi froze.

“Yeah, I do but they usually appear in summer!”

Tsukishima sighed.

Suga laughed.

“They look really cute!”

“_They look disgusting!_ ”

Some more people crowded around Hinata.

“They’re like stars!”

“_Ew, they’re like pimples!_”

“_Are you sick?_”

“_Get away from me! I don’t want to catch your disease!_”

Tsukishima scoffed.

“Why are you overreacting? They are just freckles.”

“_They’re just gross dots on my skin! I hate them!_”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes.

He took one deep breath.

Daichi frowned.

“I don’t see a problem here. Besides, I think most people like freckles.”

“_Nobody likes you and your freaky dots, loser!_”

Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut.

Felt his breath stutter.

Felt the burn of a single tear.

Felt the attack coming.

Felt the voices coming for him.

Tanaka chimed in.

“Yeah! And I think they’re beautiful!”

_They’re gross._

“So if you got a problem Tsukishi-“

_They’re gross. They’re gross. They’re gross._

“They’re gross.”

“What?”

“Yamaguchi, what do you mean?”

“Freckles. Nobody likes them. They look disgusting. And if you get too close, you’ll catch the disease too.”

“Yamaguchi, that was extremely rude. I think you should apologize to Hinata. _Right now.”_

Daichi was angry, but Yamaguchi just stood there. His palms felt sweaty and his fingers were digging into his arm.

“Yamaguchi!”

He turned and left.

Tsukishima went after him.

“That’s the rudest I’ve ever seen him be.” Mumbled Suga.

“Are you okay Hinata?”

“Yeah. I was surprised though. Especially considering he has freckles too-Oh.”

“Hinata, what’s wrong?”

He started running before they could get an answer.

“Yamaguchi! Yamaguchi, where are you?”

_Blood everywhere. A young kid stood in the middle. His fingers, arms and cheeks were covered in blood. _

_ A young woman entered the room, and let out a scream upon seeing him in such state._

_ “Tadashi, oh my God! What have you done?”_

Years later, the same boy stood in a broom closet, having an attack. The memories were too fresh. He knew he this was going to happen. He knew that that this was going to be a bad day.

The door opened.

“Tsukki, not now please.” He managed out between short breaths.

“It’s not Tsukishima.” Hinata entered and sat next to him.

Then he hugged him and made him breathe until he calmed down.

Upon calming down a bit, Yamaguchi gathered the courage to speak.

“Hinata, I’m sorry. I-“

“Those weren’t your words, were they?

“What?”

“You didn’t actually think these things, right?”

Yamaguchi looked down.

“You know you can talk to me.”

“When I was young, there were kids…who used to treat me bad. They bullied me. Picked on my freckles. Made me hate myself. It was hard. And it wasn’t like I had any friends, you know?”

“Yamaguchi…”

“One day I couldn’t take it. I wanted to get them off so much. I started scratching my arms, my face until it bled. My mom found me like that. I took therapy sessions for years. The bullying never stopped, until Tsukki came along one day. And today, seeing people compliment you when I suffered for years because of them just made me so angry. I am so sorry for what I said. Can you forgive me?”

“You know, I ran into Tsukishima on my way here. Even if he is a meanie, he’s a good friend. But so are you. I was never mad at you, okay? It’s not your fault, don’t ever believe what they say. You’re so beautiful the way you are.”

Hinata smiled and kissed the small white scar under his eye.

Yamaguchi teared up again. Blinking the burning hot tears away, he laughed.

“Honestly, for such an idiot, you are surprisingly good at comforting people.”

Hinata gasped in mock offense.

“Excuse you!”

Just as he started to get up, Yamaguchi tugged on his sleeve.

“Hinata?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”

Hinata smiled softly.

“Always.”


End file.
